


No Use Crying Over Spilt Mushrooms

by Ev Pocket (rubynyarwhall)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: ADHD headcanon, Blackrock Chronicles, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rejection Sensitive Dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubynyarwhall/pseuds/Ev%20Pocket
Summary: Zoeya isn't feeling so good.





	No Use Crying Over Spilt Mushrooms

Teep moved through the halls of the castle, almost totally silent except for a tone-deaf tune he was humming. He had come in to get more arrows, and seemed to have gotten himself a little bit lost. He was pretty sure he was on the second floor, but the monochrome basalt brick didn't do much for his sense of direction. As he came down a corridor, he thought he heard someone and immediately jumped into action.

Was it an intruder? He was pretty sure there wasn't anyone in the castle at the moment. Readying his bow he crept slowly towards the source of the sound, pushed the door open, and saw...

Zoeya, shoulders shaking and face buried in a pillow. The dinosaur put his weapon away and meant to step back out as quietly as he came in, but the wooden door creaked and Zoeya's gaze shot upwards.

She felt her heart sink further down in her stomach. This had to be the most-- well, second most-- or even third most embarassing thing that had happened to her today. She flopped forward on the bed and pulled the blankets over her, not saying anything.

Teep stared at her curiously. Rythian was out exploring, so he wasn't sure why Zoeya hadn't gone with him.

"I don't feel well..." she mumbled finally, when she realized that Teep hadn't left yet. Hearing this the dinosaur approached her and produced from his inventory a bowl of mushroom stew, setting it on the bedside table. Zoeya looked up and shook her head,

"Thanks, but I don't think I can eat right now." Her face and eyes were red, her cheeks tear stained, and her nose runny. Teep sat down on the bed next to her, worried. He wasn't sure how to deal with this sort of thing; he was a dinosaur, not a doctor.

Zoeya could see his worried expression and shook her head, sitting up, "I'm not sick..." she began, and paused, not sure how to explain herself, "I just... Well... Do you ever get the feeling that someone you care about secretly hates you and that they only keep you around out of pity and are just waiting for the right time to tell you how they really feel and kick you out of their life forever?" As she talked, she rhythmically clenched and unclenched her fists, not making eye contact.

Teep shook his head. Of course he had moments of self doubt every now and then, but definitely not to that extent. Zoeya's fidgeting increased in speed.

"Okay... Well, I feel awkward then..."

Teep shook his head again. He didn't find the situation awkward. He smiled as warmly as he could with a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"I just feel so useless," she sighed, now drumming her fingers on her knees nervously, "Rythian thinks I'm crazy, and he probably hates me and wishes we never met... I never want to leave this room ever again," her voice started to choke up as tears welled up once again in the corners of her eyes, "I want to just lie down and decompose and have mushrooms grow all over me..." she sobbed.

Teep looked down at his own claw. The spotted mushroom he was going to give her to help cheer her up seemed a little bit innapropriate now. Zoeya caught sight of the gift, and his expression, and laughed a little bit before taking the mushroom carefully.

"You found Louise," she said, smiling, "I was looking all over for her. She's been missing from the royal court for days now. I have to put her back in the throne room." she stood up and started to walk out of the bedroom. Teep followed.

"Did you want to come with me?" she asked hesitantly. Teep nodded enthusiastically and Zoeya's face lit up.

They headed down to the mineshaft together. Zoeya still felt bad, but she was starting to feel a lot better.


End file.
